Desalination systems have been in use for quite some time for removing salt from saltwater to produce potable water. Such systems often pass saltwater through one or more filters for removing salt, heat and condense saltwater to remove the salt, or through other processes. For example, some desalination systems use heating elements to vaporize saltwater and condense the water vapor to form desalinated water. Such devices often require a large amount of energy to vaporize the water and thus, often are costly to operate.
In another device, vacuum chambers have been used to facilitate vaporization of the desalinated water by inducing boiling of the saltwater at a lower temperature than saltwater at one atmosphere of pressure. Such devices, however, are often plagued with operation problems. More specifically, it is often difficult to provide a continuous flow system having an inlet for saltwater and an outlet for condensation while simultaneously providing a chamber having negative pressure. While these processes have been successful in removing salt from saltwater, each process has disadvantages. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient desalination system.